The present invention relates to delivery devices for prostheses, such as stents, grafts and stent grafts (collectively prostheses) in the vascular system of a patient. In particular, the invention relates to a delivery device having a handle assembly with a rotational magnetic component that permits controlled and sequential release and deployment of a prosthesis from the delivery device.
The handle assembly of the delivery device is configured to prevent the user from performing deployment steps out of sequence while helping to ensure that all deployment steps are completed. Particularly, the handle assembly is designed to allow the user the ability to perform only one deployment step at a time, and until one step is completed, the next deployment step cannot be initiated and/or performed.
In one non-limiting example, when the delivery device is used to deliver a bifurcated stent graft in the aorta, it may be desirable to provide a handle assembly on a delivery device that facilitates deployment of the stent graft in a preferred sequence including partial sheath withdrawal to expose the proximal stent and contralateral stent limb, followed by deployment of the proximal stent, further sheath withdrawal to expose the ipsilateral limb and finally trigger wire release to facilitate deployment of the distal end of the stent graft.
One example of a handle assembly that may be used with a delivery device for the controlled and sequential deployment of a stent graft is Provisional U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 62/087,457, filed on Dec. 4, 2014, entitled “Delivery Device Handle Assembly For The Sequential Deployment of a Prosthesis” which disclosure is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
The handle assembly of the delivery device described herein comprises a magnetic sub-assembly within the handle assembly to translate torque from a physician-actuated handle in order to rotate the cannula and thereby release a stent from the proximal end of the delivery device.